Game On
by twilighthungergamesfan
Summary: Bella is a professional female football player from Seattle. She's ran from her hometown ever since a fatal accident changed her life. What happens when she moves back there years later to join the male team? She has to deal with the fame that comes with being the first female to play in the NFL and figure out her feelings for her teammate, Edward.
1. New Team

_A/N: I don't know much about American football, since I'm from Britain, but if I get anything wrong, please tell me! Also, if anyone knows anything about the sport, please pm me! This was probably be a short fanfic (around 20-25 chapters) but I'm not so sure right now. Please, read and review!_

_NFL = National Football League _

_GM = General Manager_

_Quarterback = One of the many positions in American football, a pretty important one at that, too. _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bella P.O.V**

"Jacob, where the fuck are you?" I moaned into my phone, causing a few worried parents to glance over at me. I glared back at them and continued to walk through the airport, looking for Jacob everywhere. _Shit, I had missed him so much. _A grin formed on my face as I watched all the girls stare at him, looking shocked to see one of the best football players in America hanging around in an airport. They were literally eye fucking him.

"I see you," Jacob teased, turning around and hanging up the phone. I ran forward and pulled him into a hug, dropping all of my bags onto the floor and wrapping my arms around his huge chest. He had gotten even bigger than the last time I had seen him, though that had been two years ago. "Bella, I've missed you so fucking much girl. You look hot as usual," he winked, placing me down.

"You better stop or those girls over there will think we're dating," I joked, glancing over at them. Most of them were older, looking so thirsty for him that it almost made me laugh. Everyone who met Jacob knew that although he swung both ways, he preferred his own kind rather that the other. Yes, Jacob was totally bi but his preference for men was more than woman.

"We would be good together in the sac," he said seriously, making me fake puke. That would be so weird...

"Can we go?" I asked, watching as he nodded in return. He grabbed my bags off the floor and began walking out of the airport, ignoring the various paparazzi that were snapping photos of us as we got into his car. I didn't know how he could be so used to them following him all the time, but it made me totally uncomfortable. They asked him if Jacob and I were dating, which he laughed in return. _Assholes, _I thought towards them.

"Welcome home!" Jacob cheered as he parked outside his apartment. Though, I wouldn't exactly just call it an apartment. I had been nervous about moving back to Seattle for a couple of game seasons, but when Jacob had offered for me to stay at his place until I decided to move out, it had made me feel better. I didn't know his apartment was in one of the best neighborhoods in Seattle with three bedrooms.

"This place is fucking awesome," I grinned as we walked inside, taking a look around. The living room had a huge, flat screen tv with various gaming stations and Seahawks jerseys on the walls. There was pictures all over the kitchen, including one of us in college and one of all his team, well they were my team now, too. I would be one of the first women to play for Seattle Seahawks' main male team in the NFL.

"This is your room," Jacob explained, opening the last door in the hall. Most of my things had already been delivered from Phoenix last week, so my books were already lined up in the shelves behind my huge, double bed with my laptop laying on it and my clothes were packed away neatly inside my walk-in closet. There was a small bathroom leading off from my room, with a toilet, shower and sink inside.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," I thanked Jacob, beginning to unpack the bags I had brought with me.

"You won't be saying that when I'm screwing everyone in the room next to you," he replied, making me laugh.

"You're such a whore," I joked.

"I used to be. I actually haven't sex in like...a week."

"Oh, how good of you!" I said, sarcastically.

"Har har, Bells. How long has it been for you?" He asked, making me blush. I was so not going to answer his question. Although, in Phoenix I had my fair share of boyfriends and dates, I didn't have sex with a lot of them. It had probably been around a month for me, I estimated. I had sex with Benjamin - a random guy I had met in a coffee shop - after I had found out I would be moving back to Seattle.

"No comment," I answered, making Jacob giggle.

"Fine. I'm heading to the field, you coming?" He asked. I thought about it for a minute, wondering if today was the right time to tell the rest of the team. I wasn't sure how they were going to feel about a girl joining their team to play in the NFL, but I was hoping they would understand that it would be good for them. Jacob was the only one I had told I would be coming back to Seattle.

"Sure," I answered, "just give me a second to get changed." I tied my hair up into a bun and changed into some tight jeans that hugged my ass and then put on my Seahawks jersey with my number 40. It wasn't a long drive to CenturyLink Field and when we arrived, there was already people waiting outside for us. "Did you tell anyone I was coming here?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at Jacob.

"Yeah," he admitted. "It's just coach and the gm," he explained. As we got closer to the stadium, walking side by side, I finally got a better look of the people who would be my employers for the next two seasons. John Schneider - the general manager of Seattle Seahawks - was much smaller in person than I had imagined and Pete Carroll - head coach - looked younger than I thought.

"Bella Swan," Coach grinned as we reached him. "It's great to finally meet you."

"You too," I smiled, shaking his hand.

"It's wonderful to finally have you on our team, I've admired your play with Phoenix for the past couple of years. People say that you're one of the best women to play football in history," John grinned, holding his hand out to me. _Who was he kidding? I was the best woman to play football in history. _No girl in the other teams I had played with was a fast as me, I bet I was faster than most of the guys, too.

"Thank you," I replied, shaking his hand.

"We better get inside and explain what's happening to the rest of the team," Coach suggested, walking inside. The stadium was just the same as I had always remembered. When I was younger, my dad and I had used to take trips here from Forks - my hometown - to catch the games, until eventually I started playing the sport myself. Though, that was before my dad had died.

"Bella, we'll have to arrange a way for you to get by the showering arrangements with the guys," John laughed, blushing slightly as he brought me out of my thoughts. I laughed along with the guys as Jacob made a joke about me being lucky to see him naked, but I wasn't really listening properly as we reached the field. All the players were already there, listening to some of the other coaches.

"Everyone huddle up!" Coach called, grabbing everyone's attention. I quickly scanned my eyes over some of the players I had recently read about in some of the online websites about the team. There was Emmett Cullen, probably the biggest guy in the team and one of the best running backs I had ever seen in my life. Next to him was Jasper Whitlock, a player transferred from the south just before I was signed.

"Black, where have you been?" Cullen asked, looking over at me. Jacob ignored his question, smirking as he noticed half of the players staring at me. The stupid dicks hadn't realized what was about to hit them. I'm sure their next star quarterback being female was surely going to wound their egos, but I was all they had. They were just lucky I wasn't huge like some of the other girls in football. I was an average height and pretty skinny for being a football player.

"We all have something to tell you and you're going to have to like it because it's not a choice," John said sternly, causing a few of the guys to give him curious looks. We didn't have long until preseason, so I was sure they were wondering why it had taken so long for them to decide on a quarterback. That had been my fault actually, since I hadn't wanted to come back to Seattle at first.

"What's going on?" One of the players asked, making me laugh as I realized it was Seth Clearwater, the youngest kid on this team.

"We found our next star quarterback," Coach explained, grinning as he looked back at me.

"Who is it then?" Cullen asked, glancing behind Jacob and I to look for someone.

"Well...it's Bella Swan," Coach answered, gesturing to me.

"What?!" Almost every guy on the team screamed.


	2. Never Have I Ever

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who R&R'd! Again, if anyone knows anything about American football, please PM me! I'm clueless about the sport and all I have is the internet, which could be lying so I don't want to get it wrong. The next chapter will be Edward's POV._

_- Bella's old team in Phoenix is called the Phoenix Phantomz -_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Bella P.O.V**

I slammed into Emmett's chest, groaning as his protection gear hit off mine, hurting me. After explaining to everyone I wasn't joining the team for publicity - that was just the jewel in the crown - and that I was actually a pretty good player, Emmett had challenged me to prove that. I had to admit, he was a fucking beast when he played, but I was fast and usually able to outrun him.

"You're good, Swan. Welcome to the team," Emmett - or Em, he had insisted I called him - pulled me into a hug, squeezing me tightly. I almost laughed at how ironic this moment was. _Who knew that the bear was actually just a soft teddy? _He let me go and sank onto the ground of the field, breathing loudly as he tried to catch his breath. It had been a tough round between us, but I still wanted to run. _  
_

I took off again, catching up with the other boys as they did laps. I ran next to Seth, who spoke to me kindly, seeming happy just to make conversation with anyone. He explained to me that he was local born, in a town near Forks and had always dreamed of making it big in Seattle. I remembered the times I had been that hopeful in the athlete I could become.

I also introduced myself to Jasper Whitlock, who I found out I had actually already met before. He had been at the same press conference as me once in Texas and although we hadn't spoken, we had noticed each other. He was handsome, I had to admit, but he had a girlfriend, not that I would have went there anyway. His long, blonde hair reached his shoulders and his blue eyes suited his face well.

"You're new, too. Do you like it here so far?" I asked him. Technically, I wasn't _new _here, but he knew what I meant. I had been born and raised in Washington, so I was used to the constant rain that he wasn't so fond of, but I still missed the heat of the south that he craved. Phoenix had been a beautiful place to stay, but I hadn't gotten to experience it as much as I had wanted to with how much I had played.

"Hey, Swan!" Someone called from behind us, making me stop in my tracks. I turned around to see possibly one of the most beautiful men I had ever been lucky enough to lay eyes on. His jersey read Masen, number 22, which made me grin. This was Edward Masen, one of the sexiest football players in history. Every guy wanted to be him and every girl wanted to be on top of him. It was so cliché.

"Yes, Masen?" I asked, taking off my helmet. He took his helmet off, too giving me a better look at his perfect face. He was more like a god in all respect. His bronze colored hair fell slightly over his face in a sexy type of sex-crazed-bedhead-mess way. Jacob had mentioned him before, or actually, he mentioned him all the time. He had been right about Edward's beautiful apple green eyes, they were so unnatural, covered in long, thick eyelashes.

I coughed, realizing I was staring at him.

"Welcome to our team. We'll be working closely together," he winked, literally making me sigh in pleasure. _Oh, god! _I thought he was being ignorantly cocky, but as I noticed the faint red blush on his cheeks as he ran away, I realized it was a completely different story. I continued doing laps around the field, talking to the other players until coach called us in.

"Okay everyone, today has been great. But tomorrow, we start the real work," he grinned, making all of us cheer.

"Good, today was child's play!" I joked, making everyone laugh.

"We have a press conference in three days, where we will announce Bella's joining our team. We'll talk more about that tomorrow, though. I suggest that tonight, you all go out and have a good time. Have a drink or something, get to know each other!" Coach suggested, making everyone cheer. Okay, I had to admit that this was possibly the best team ever. Our coach just gave us permission to drink for fuck's sake!

Once he was finished speaking, everyone headed to the showers and changing rooms. Luckily, while I had trained today, John and coach had sorted out a private changing room with a shower for me to use. It was just off the boys' changing rooms, meaning I could still have fun with them before our games, just after we were all dressed and suitable. I did not fancy seeing everyone's cocks on my first day.

I showered and dressed back into my clothes quickly, packing away my new gear from the team. I knocked on the boys' changing room, calling to see if anyone was actually in there. "Uh, yeah?" It was Edward's voice who answered, making me groan. _Please, make it he's not the only one there. Please, make it he's not the only one there. Please, make it that Jacob's in there, too!_

"Is everyone decent?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just me and I am." _Damn._

I sighed and opened the door, walking into the boys' changing rooms. I gasped as I dropped my bag and looked at Edward, who was certainly not decent! He had a white towel wrapped around his waist, covering only half of his legs and his dick. There was drops of water falling from his hair onto his chest, which was wet with a small line of hair leading down to his - _fuck._

"You lied!" I accused, staring at his perfect body. He was skinny for a football player, though better than any normal guy. He had defined muscles all over his chest and arms, with faint abs and perfect biceps. Okay, everything about this man was perfect in my eyes! As I looked down at the ground, I saw that even his feet were huge. _You know what they say? Huge feet, huge dick._

"I'm decent," Edward smirked, breaking me out of my trance. _Oh, he was more than that._

"You're naked."

"I'm _half-naked_. There's a difference."

"Okay! Well, I'll leave you to get changed," I said, grabbing my bag off the floor.

"You know, I don't mind if you wanna watch?" He teased, making me stutter. _No! I would not let him win this._ I was undecided if he was a cocky bastard or just shitting with me. It confused me as a blush crept up on his face again, making him glance down at the towel around his waist. So he was embarrassed that I was basically taking that towel off with my mind...

"It's fine," I answered, running away from the room. I bumped into Emmett and Seth, who were also half-naked and ignored them as I walked quickly away from the changing rooms to outside the stadium. I leaned on Jacob's car as I waited for him to get ready, but that was a joke, since sometimes he took longer than me in the bathroom. His hair just _had_ to be perfect apparently.

* * *

"Today went better than expected," Jacob said, making me grin. We were both laying on his corner couch, while his head was resting in my lap as I gently ran my hands through his hair. His words were true. I had expected the team to hate me, but they were all pretty cool about a girl joining their team, which was a relief because I really didn't want to spend all season with a team I hated.

"Yeah," I agreed, grabbing the ice-cream out of his hands and putting a spoonful into my mouth. It wasn't exactly an athlete's diet, but Jacob and I were watching a sad movie and the ice-cream helped with that. Once the movie had finished and we were done crying at the end, we decided to get ready for tonight. The team had decided to listen to coach's wise words so we would be going to a bar to get to know each other.

I dressed in a tight, short skirt that hugged my ass perfectly and tucked a tank top inside it, pairing my outfit off with some of my highest pumps.

"I love it!" Jacob cheered, twisting me around. "What about me?" He asked, showing off his new shirt that barely had any of the buttons done. I nodded and followed him outside, where he drove to the bar. My new car didn't arrive until next week, so I was stuck with Jacob driving me everywhere until then. The bar was busy with crowds of people waiting outside, including some paparazzi.

"Name?" The man asked outside the doors, not even looking up at us.

"We're the Seahawks players," Jacob answered, smirking.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The man apologized, "head right in." It didn't take us long to find everyone, since they were all gathered in the back of the huge, glamorous bar that was more like a club. We were seated in the VIP section, where there was already drinks waiting for us. _Oh yeah, I could get used to this life. _Seth, Jasper, Emmett and Edward had saved seats for us next to them, while the rest of the team were gathered around the room.

"Bella, you look great!" Seth complimented, making me grin.

"Thank you."

"You're not a lesbian like we all thought," Emmett sighed, seriously.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, we assumed that since you were a female football player with no boyfriend that maybe, you were a lesbian. But, you don't dress like one and you don't give off a lesbian vibe so I guess you're not."

"That is so stereotypical of you, Em."

"Just to let you know," Edward cut in. "He was the only one who thought you were a lesbian." I turned to look at him and smiled, glancing over at his outfit. He was wearing some dark pants with a long-sleeved, white t-shirt. I had to admit, he looked better when he was half-naked and wet as fuck. I tried not to think of earlier today, though. It would do things to me that I really didn't want to happen in a club.

"Good," I huffed.

After many more drinks and laughs, I found myself playing that stupid game 'never have I ever' with everyone.

"Okay!" I giggled, grabbing everyone's attention. "Never have I ever had a threesome," I said, causing everyone to groan. I was glad that Seth, Jasper, Edward - surprisingly - and I all had normal sex lives, though I couldn't say the same for Jacob and Emmett, who drank their shot on this one. I knew Jacob had threesomes all the time, since when I was in Phoenix, he used to Skype me and tell me about them.

"Never have I ever had sex in public," Seth went next and shockingly, everyone except from him and Edward drank. Jasper explained that he had sex once with his girlfriend on the beach, which was sweet. Jacob simply said 'where have I not had sex?' To which Emmett agreed and eventually, they all turned to me, waiting for my answer. I was more than embarrassed.

"There is no way I'm telling you guys this one," I said.

"Please! I bet it's bad," Emmett smirked, making Jacob laugh since he already knew.

"I had sex in an elevator once," I shrugged, making everyone laugh.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"I'm impatient."


	3. The Secret is Out

_A/N: Could I please have lots more reviews? I swear it will make me update faster. Also, thanks to all the people who followed/favorite this story. As promised, here's a chapter from Edward's POV. _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Edward P.O.V**

"Masen, come help me stretch?" Bella asked, winking at me. I grinned and walked forward, pulling her arms behind her back and making her moan. _I could think of another thing I would like to be stretching right now. _Over the past couple of days, Bella and I had flirted helplessly with each other and every sneaky wink or brush against my shoulder from her left me hot and bothered.

"You should try stretching forward," I suggested, making her laugh. She bent forward and touched her fingers to her toes, giving me a perfect view of her ass. _Fuck, how could she be that perfect? _I looked up and made sure that nobody had caught me staring at her. "Swan, you nervous for later?" I asked, throwing a football at her. It would be the big press conference where we would announce she was now part of our team.

"Kind of," she shrugged, throwing the ball back to me. She bit her thick, bottom lip and looked down, making me smile at how sexy she was being without trying.

"Why?" I wondered.

"What if everyone goes crazy? They could think that coach is being insane by agreeing for me to be signed. They could also realize that I'm not really that big or strong, how am I going to survive with the big guys? Sometimes I think I'm way over my head by just being here. I mean, it is my dream team and I grew up here, picturing myself playing on this field, but it doesn't feel right," she explained, motioning to the stadium.

"Yeah, but you're _fast. _You're not giving up yet are you?" I scoffed, making her scowl at me.

"I never said _that_. Perhaps you could give me some tips on how to get so big like you?" She suggested, flirting again.

"Why don't I just train you?" I laughed. "Though, only if you agree to helping me gain stamina like you."

"You've got yourself a deal, Masen!" She cheered, holding out her hand. I shook it quickly and turned around as the rest of the guys approached us. We started off training with some simple laps around the field, before we worked on offense. The defence line got into position and blocked us a few times, though eventually Bella ran past them and scored a touchdown.

After another couple of hours of training, we all headed back to the showers. I washed quickly, wrapping a white towel around my waist and walking back into the changing rooms. Bella wasn't there like she usually was, but once I heard the sound of the shower come from her private room, I realized she was in there. I got changed into a shirt and tie, along with some dress pants since we were being made to dress up for this press conference.

Once everyone was dressed and ready, we headed into a room to speak to coach and John. Bella was wearing some short shorts, showing off her long, pale legs that literally made me hard as I imagined running my hands up them. John explained that I would be going up with Jacob and Bella in the press conference, while everyone else was in other groups. _Fucking great._

"Can we go get lunch? I'm hungry," Emmett complained as we left the meeting. Everyone agreed and we headed upstairs to the ground floor of the stadium, where there was various places to get something to eat. Instead of going for something complex, we all went for a McDonald's. I was sure we were going to get shit off coach for it, but fuck it. I spoke to Bella as we waited in line.

"What are you getting? A salad," I joked, making her glare at me.

"_Actually, _I'm getting a big mac."

"Where do you put it all?" I asked in shock, realizing she was getting the same as me.

"My boobs," she said simply, making me laugh. My eyes went down to her chest, where I noticed the black bra she was wearing under her white t-shirt. Well, she was right about putting it all on her boobs. I quickly looked away as my pants began to feel tighter, making me shift uncomfortably. _Fuck, I really had to jack off. _Like all other nights this week, my inspiration would be Bella.

I was eating my burger when my blackberry rang; it was my agent.

"Edward," Riley said, sounding distracted. He could sometimes be an ass and we didn't really speak often, but he was one heck of an agent. We worked on the basis of trusting each other; as long as he worked out all the technical stuff, I would keep myself busy with the physical work. "Can I trust you to be prepared for this press conference today?" He asked.

"Yes, when am I not?" I replied.

"Never. It's just with Swan joining your team, you're going to be getting a lot of publicity from now on. You might want to watch what you're saying and doing," he suggested, making me glance over at Bella, who was joking around with Emmett and Jacob.

"Uh, yeah. I will," I promised.

"Good. I'll contact you soon. The team wants to start shooting some things for this season so we'll have to discuss that."

"Okay," I nodded, looking over to see that everyone was beginning to leave McDonald's and go to the press conference, which was starting very soon. "Uh, Riley I better go. I'll see you later," I said, hanging up and running to catch up with everyone else. We were led to one of the many rooms in the stadium, where we were mic'd and briefed on what we could say.

Bella, Jacob and I had to wait the longest to go into the room since we were scheduled last. After around an hour Jasper, Emmett and Seth returned, explaining that it was our turn to go to the conference room. I wished Bella good luck since all the attention was going to be on her and took a deep breath, opening the doors to the large room already filled with many people.

There was cameras set up everywhere in the room, while the journalists were all waiting eagerly behind the mics to ask their questions. John and coach were seated at the front of the room, watching us. I sat in between coach and Bella, while John and Jacob were at the ends of the table. We were each given a bottle of water as we waited for everything to be ready and then it was time; the cameras began to roll.

"Uh...I guess I should ask what we're all wondering. Who's the lady?" A male reporter asked, causing everyone in the room to break out into conversation.

"I'm Bella Swan."

"She's our new quarterback," Jacob blurted out, making the room burst into chaos. Bella and I turned to glare at him, while he offered a shrug in return. "What? They were going to have to find out anyway," he defended, taking a sip of his water. Reporters pushed past each other to try to get to the front of the room, while they shouted out their questions.

"Please, calm down!" John called, standing up. "We will answer all of your questions."

"Are you Bella Swan of the Phoenix Phantomz?" Someone shouted out.

"Well, not anymore!" Bella answered, "but I was."

"You were named one of the best female football players in the world. Do you think you can change that to consider you one of the best no matter your gender?" Another journalist wondered.

"Yes," Bella answered, grinning. "I'll prove that to you."

"What do you say to the people who believe this is just a publicity stunt?"

"Listen," coach cut in. "We signed Bella because she's a great quarterback, probably one of the best we've ever seen. I assure you that if she was male, she would still be sitting here now. Our team has never been about the publicity and money. We're about the game. We've always been about the game. We signed Bella because she can better this team in so many ways."

"I agree," I interrupted, making everyone laugh. Bella was too busy blushing from coach's words.

"Edward, how are you doing with a girl on the team?"

"Great," I answered. "Aside from having to deal with the constant Rihanna music she plays," I joked, making her scowl at me.

After another twenty minutes, the press conference was finally over and we were free to go. We posed for some pictures, holding up our jerseys and footballs, and then were led out of the room. We all went to grab our bags and then walked out of the stadium together, reaching our cars. "Well, see you tomorrow!" I called, getting into my car and driving away.

It was later than I had expected when I got home. I had been stuck at the field all day making me so tired that after showering and having my dinner, I went straight to sleep. I stripped out of my clothes until I was left in my boxers and then collapsed onto my bed, closing my eyes over. I fell asleep thinking of the surprising beauty that was Bella-fucking-Swan. _What was happening to me?_


	4. Unforgettable Past

_A/N: Please can I have some more reviews? I will update faster if you do!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Bella P.O.V**

"Bella, try to _actually_ lift the weight!" Edward moaned, making me glare at him. We had spent the full day at the gym and he was more than pushing me. I was sweating like a pig, while at the same time trying to squat as I lifted. Most of the guys in the team were staring at me, making me regret my choice of wearing my spandex and a sports bra. Even Edward was looking at me like a dog, but I didn't mind, he could look at me _all_ he wanted.

"Okay, I'm done!" I huffed, dropping the weight and walking away from him. I stood next to coach and watched the rest of the team train, lifting weights that were so huge that I was in shock. _How did they do that?! _I remembered when I played for Phoenix, where the girls were obsessed with lifting, though they were strong and butch, looking like lesbians. _F__uck_, most of them actually were lesbians.

Edward followed me as I began running on the treadmill. He stood in front of the machine and watched me as I sprinted. "Are you really going to quit?" He asked, sighing. "I mean I was really enjoying teaching you. I'm sure that you could bench easier weights, if you like?" He rambled, making me giggle as I realized how much I had complained about him all day. I felt guilty as he blushed.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'm just really tired."

"Why?"

"Jacob had a one night stand last night. Safe to say I didn't get to sleep until _he_ did," I shuddered, causing Edward to laugh loudly. My thoughts went back to last night, when Jacob had slept with a straight model he met in a club. I swear, that boy could turn any guy gay for him with enough convincing. I hadn't exactly enjoyed hearing it or waking up in the morning to the poor guy escaping the apartment.

"Are you talking about me?" Jacob smirked as he approached us, watching me run on the treadmill.

"Yes! Your one night stand has made me a moody bastard," I explained to him.

"You're welcome," he grinned.

I walked over to my bag and retrieved my water, taking a drink as I realized my iPhone was ringing. I picked it up and almost groaned as I noticed it was my mom. _Shit, this was not going to go good! _I hadn't exactly told her that I had moved back to Seattle, but I was sure that she would have seen the press conference from last week on the news.

It had been one of the most stressful weeks of my life. The news of a girl playing in the NFL was everywhere and not everyone was happy about it. There was a large group of people against me, which was shit, but fuck them! I had gained one million followers on Instagram and Twitter, along with also having a tick next to my name now, claiming me as a 'celebrity' - _fucking wonderful._

Everything had gotten so hectic that I had agreed to hire a publicist after much convincing from Jacob. She was older than me, but one of the best in the business. Bree Tanner was her name and she had already organized my schedule and hired some security for when I was in public. The paparazzi was basically crawling up my ass now, so I needed some people to keep it in order.

"Hello?" I answered the phone, walking out of the gym and into the hallway.

"Bella!" My mom almost screamed, making me flinch. "Are you really back in Seattle? The news is everywhere!"

"Yes," I answered. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Everything just happened so fast and-"

"It's alright, honey!" She insisted, cutting me off. It was a little awkward when she called me that, making me raise my eyebrows. My mom and I had never really been close. I had lived with her in Florida until I was 10, when I got sick of her constant moving and unprepared lifestyle. I moved to Forks to live with my dad, which was great since I had always loved visiting him. My mom wasn't the best in the world, but she wasn't the worst either.

"So..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. "What can I do for you?"

"I just called to check up. Phil and I are missing you," she explained, sounding sad. It was bad, really bad. The last time I saw my mom was 2 years ago at my dad's funeral and I wasn't myself at that time. I had ignored her while she was there for me and then left to go to Phoenix without even saying goodbye to her. I didn't even call her for the first year, until she finally found my new number.

"I miss you, too."

"Where are you right now?" She wondered, sounding a bit better once I confessed I did actually miss her.

"I'm at the field," I explained. "We're training."

"Right," she replied. I could almost see her nodding, twirling her hair around with her finger from how nervous she sounded. "Your dad would have been so proud..."

Her words were a whisper, but I heard them. Tears gathered in my eyes as she brought him up, literally making me breakdown. A sob vibrated throughout my body as I struggled to get my breathing right. My mom panicked on the other side of the phone, apologizing for bringing anything up. I wasn't listening to her, though. I was thinking of my dad; the reason I am where I am.

"Mom, I have to go!" I sobbed, hanging up and sinking down onto the ground. I was glad there was no one in the hallway because they would have really freaked out if they watched me throw my phone across the ground and run my hands through my hair. _Why did she have to bring him up?! _I had been perfectly fine ignoring all reminders of him and she had to ruin it.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked from behind me, scaring the living shits out of me. I twisted my head around and moaned as he looked guilty. He had heard my whole conversation, even when I was crying. I could only imagine what I looked like with a tear-stained face and uncontrollable sobs. I was a mess and he was fucking here, watching me. _Shit, this was fucking going well!_

"I'm fine," I insisted, turning away from him.

"No, you're not." He said softly, sitting down on the ground next to me. "What's wrong?"

"Listen, Edward." I glared, harshly. "It's none of your business," I whispered, running away from him. I got to the end of the hall and then stopped, turning around to see if he was still there. He was, but he was looking down at the ground as if he was focusing on something too much. _What was I thinking?_ He was just trying to be nice and I was pushing him away like I always did with people. Well, you know what? _Fuck that shit._

"Hey," Edward greeted as I walked back to him.

"I'm sorry. I had to deal with a phone call from my mom and she started talking about my dad. He died a couple of years-"

"You don't have to explain anything to me," he interrupted. "I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "My parents died when I was 12-"

"I'm sorry!" I cut in, realizing just how selfish I had been by making everything about myself. "What happened?"

"It's okay. They died in a car crash when I was too young to really understand what was happening. I moved in with Emmett and his parents after," Edward explained, making me gasp. I knew that Emmett and Edward both came from Chicago, but I didn't know they were that close. Didn't Edward have any other family he could have stayed with? How long had he known Emmett?

"Can we just forget this ever happened?" I asked, blushing as I thought back to myself crying. "And if you tell anyone, I'll kill you!"

"Woah, sure!" Edward replied, sarcastically at my fake warning.

* * *

"Bella Swan!" A small girl shouted, running forward to pull me into a hug. I was frozen for a minute until I realized what was happening and stepped out of the hug. I was wrong about her being a girl; she was actually around my age, but so small that she looked younger. She had some of the best hair I had ever seen in my life. It was short and black, spiked up in so many directions that it was hard for me to keep track.

"Hey," I replied, awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm Alice Brandon!"

"Alice Brandon?" I repeated. "You're Jasper's girlfriend!" I realized, making her giggle. She nodded and glanced over at him as he was changing into his jersey. He winked at me and blew her a kiss, making me melt from how cute they were being. "What are you doing here?" I wondered, looking around the room as the makeup artists squeezed passed us and tried to get to the team.

"I'm here to help out. I'm a makeup artist so Jasper wanted me here. This is yours," she explained, handing me my jersey except it was way too big. I held it in my hands and looked down at her with a questionable look. "Take these, too!" She called as I walked into the changing rooms, throwing me some sneakers and a belt. "You can make it a pretty dress!"

Alice was right; it did make a pretty dress. It was a little short, showing off most - if not all - of my legs, but I liked it and the belt at my waist fit perfectly. I walked back out of the room and met up with Alice again, who done my makeup and hair as we talked. She did my makeup outgoing, but elegant and curled my hair, leaving it down past my shoulders, where it cut off at the bottom of my waist.

Today we would be shooting some scenes for the new season promo, which would be on air in a couple of weeks. Our game against the San Diego Chargers was in a week so they would also be filming some footage from that, too. I was looking forward to it since it would be my first chance to show everyone that I could play against the boys and I found out that Alice would be travelling with us there.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked as he walked up to Alice and I, wearing his jersey and holding a football. I nodded and stood up, waving goodbye to Alice before I followed Edward and the rest of the team out of the room. After our talk yesterday, it seemed like Edward and I were closer than ever. "Have you ever filmed a promo before?" He asked me and I shook my head in return. "You're going to hate it," he laughed.

_"Fucking great," _I groaned.


	5. California Waiting

_A/N: Please could I have more reviews? At least 5 or something and then I'll definitely continue this because now I'm not so sure._

_The team mentioned in this chapter is the San Diego Chargers._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Edward P.O.V**

"Edward! What do you really think of Bella joining the team?" Some paparazzi guy asked me, making me glare at him in return. I put my earphones on and turned my music up to the loudest possible, ignoring them as I reached the airport. Most of the team was already there, including Bella and Jacob, who were trying their hardest to get away from the paps surrounding them.

I followed everyone inside the airport, where we were led to a private room to wait on the rest of the team. I held my phone up to my ear and tried calling Emmett, who had promised me last night that he would not be late. _Fucking liar._ He wasn't answering his cell so eventually I tried Rosalie, who also was ignoring me. Ever since she had come to visit a couple of days ago, Emmett wasn't as focused as he usually was.

"Finally!" I moaned as he arrived, but with Rosalie following behind him. _Oh no, had he really invited her?_ I mean, Rosalie and I got on okay sometimes, but I when I was around her too much, I would get sick of her arrogant behaviour. And I thought they were keeping their relationship a secret? The paparazzi were going to go crazy once they saw them together, but it was their choice so I kept my mouth closed.

"Sorry we're late," Emmett apologized to everyone. "But this is my girlfriend, Rosalie." There was a moment of silence that passed through the team with everyone looking confused. He had never really mentioned to anyone that he had a girlfriend, but I guessed he had decided to not keep it a secret anymore. Thank god, though; I couldn't deal with him talking about _them _all the time.

"You're girlfriend is a Victoria Secret fashion model?" Bella scoffed, making everyone turn to her. "Shit, how the fuck did _you_ get _her_?" Her words were true; it was a mystery how Rosalie Hale, one of the most famous models in the world could put up with Emmett, the biggest slob you could get. Rosalie smirked at Bella's words, happy that she was getting some attention, causing me to roll my eyes at her.

"Shut it, Swan!" Emmett warned, playfully. "And Rosalie and I met in college." _More like fucked in college._

"Everyone head to the plane!" Coach ordered, shutting everyone up. We checked in at security and had our bags taken away until we were eventually allowed to go to our chartered plane. I was meant to sit next to Emmett, but since he had ditched me for Rosalie, I had to sit next to Bella. I wasn't so upset about that part, though. The plane had empty seats that I could have sat in, but I wanted to talk to her.

"Does Emmett _really_ have a girlfriend?" Bella asked me as the plane took off. I nodded in return and glanced over at them in the back of the plane, making out and basically dry humping each other as much as they could get away with. _Fucking disgusting sight. _I didn't know what it was about Rosalie, but although most people thought she was beautiful, her smug attitude masked that for me. "How long have they been dating?"

"Around a year," I answered Bella. "They were together in college for a while, though it wasn't serious. Rosalie moved to New York to be a model and Emmett came to Seattle with me. He missed her and eventually he grew the balls to travel over there and tell her. Now they fly back and forth to see each other and this week happened to be Rosalie's visit, which is why he brought her."

"You don't like her," Bella noted. I noticed it wasn't phrased like a question. Was I that obvious to her?

"We don't get on very well," I shrugged. "But Emmett loves her so that's good enough."

Bella stayed quiet for the rest of the two and a half hour journey to San Diego, organizing some things as she spoke to her publicist on the phone. It sounded like she didn't want to do what her publicist was asking of her, making me wonder what it was. A couple of hours later, the plane finally arrived in San Diego and as soon as I stepped outside into the sunshine, the California heat hit me.

"It's just like being back in Texas," I heard Jasper tell his girlfriend Alice. There was paparazzi waiting for us outside the airport in San Diego, too and as I had guessed, they went crazy when they noticed Rosalie with Emmett. The airport security shuffled us to the bus our team had hired, while at the same time they tried to get the paparazzi as far away from us as they could.

It only took around 10 minutes for us to reach our five-star hotel with a private beach out back and a games room on each floor. Coach and the GM handed each of us our room keys, before ordering us to chill out before tomorrow's game against the Chargers. My suite was on the same floor as Jacob and Seth, while Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were on the floor above us.

I dropped my bags to the floor of my room and collapsed onto the huge, four-poster bed I had requested. There was a flat screen tv with some couches, a large bathroom, a kind-of kitchen and a private ledge for me to sit outside. I sighed and grabbed my suitcase, unzipping it and laying out all the clothes I would need today. I changed into some khaki shorts and waited for someone to call me for dinner.

"Edward!" Jacob shouted as he knocked on my door. "You better not be jacking off because it's time for dinner."

"I'm not!" I answered, opening my door. He grinned and winked at me, walking away as I followed him down to the lobby, where everyone else was waiting on us. I sat next to Seth and Embry Call - the team's half back - as we ate dinner at one of the restaurants near the hotel. Coach and the GM advised us to get to sleep early tonight since we would be up in the morning for the game.

I headed back to my hotel room after saying goodnight to everyone and decided to watch some tv. Most of the sports channels were talking about the start of preseason and discussing our game tomorrow, which Bella would obviously be playing in. Many were skeptical of her against the guys, but I was sure that with the rest of the team protecting her, she could do it.

I turned off the tv after some fucking jerk on ESPN started dissing Bella about her being a girl and decided to have a shower instead. I was just out of my shower when someone knocked on my door. I quickly dried my hair off a bit and put on some random jeans that were laying on the floor, not even bothering with boxers, and opened the door. I was shocked to see Bella, looking innocent as she stood outside my suite.

"Everyone's asleep. You want to hang out for a while?" She asked, holding up some beer.

"Sure," I grinned, taking one of the bottles off her. "What are you doing up at this time?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she winked, making me sigh. "I couldn't sleep," she explained.

"I'm just out the shower," I said, sitting down on one of the seats in front of the tv.

"I noticed," Bella laughed, looking up at my wet hair and shirtless chest. She watched ESPN for a minute, before she realized they were talking about her and switched it off. "I'm so fucking nervous about tomorrow. I have to admit, I'm a little unsure of myself." I laughed at her words and placed down my beer, leaning closer to her and grabbing her attention.

"You will be fine," I assured her. "Anyway, I've got your back. Literally, I have. I'm left tackle, remember?"

"Yes," Bella giggled, looking up to me with her huge, brown eyes. _Fuck, she looked fucking perfect tonight. _"You better have my blind side tomorrow, Masen!" She warned, jokingly. I smirked and took a sip of my beer, leaning even closer to her. _Where was the sudden burst of confidence coming from me? _I expected Bella to move away or look down, but she continued to hold my stare.

"It is my job after all," I whispered.

"It is and you get paid for it so keep to your word."

"I will. I'll protect you from those big ass players," I promised, making her grin. My face was inches from her now and I couldn't take it any longer. The growing boner in my trousers was aching for some release and here she was, teasing me without even knowing it. _Fuck it! _I bent down and hit my lips off hers, making her moan in surprise, but she didn't move away.

I stood up, dragging her with me as I continued holding her lips to mine. _Shit, she could kiss pretty fucking well. _Her thick, soft lips parted and allowed my tongue entrance, while I pushed her against the hotel wall, placing my hands on her tiny hips. Bella's hands went to my hair, where she tugged on the ends of it and slowly moved them lower down.

"_Fuck,_" I hissed in pleasure.

I moaned as she placed her hand on my dick through my jeans, feeling how hard it was. I couldn't get close to her as much as I wanted, but I grabbed her ass and pulled her up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I continued to kiss her lips, moving down to her neck as she panted in my arms, feeling my chest. I was just about to take off her shirt when she jerked away, pushing me off her.

"I'm sorry. That was mistake," she explained, wiping her swollen lips.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I have to go," she muttered, walking away from me.

"Bella, wait!" I shouted, following her as she ran through the hotel corridor. "Stop!" I begged, trying to catch up with her.

"Do you realize how stupid that was of the both of us?" She asked back, suddenly stopping. "We're in the same team. That can't happen. I'm here to focus on football, not _you_," she gritted her teeth, angrily. "I mean how many problems would that cause? Shit, why am I so stupid?!"_  
_

"What was that then?" I wondered, feeling rejected. _This couldn't be happening..._

"It was a mistake as I said. From now on we're just teammates, nothing else. Okay?"

"Fine," I huffed, stalking back into my room. I left her there in the corridor, looking shocked at my sudden outburst. _Why was she acting like that? Couldn't she have just told me she didn't like me before we kissed?! _I screamed out in anger and punched one of the pillows on my bed, before laying down and closing my eyes. Fuck, I had screwed up big time.

_Well-fucking-done, Masen._


	6. First Game

_A/N: Please review and I'll update faster!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Bella P.O.V**

"Bella, are you even listening to me?" Coach asked, looking at me with a blank expression. _Fuck, I didn't even know he was in the room. _I had been too busy staring at Edward, who was looking at me weirdly along with the rest of the team. I blushed and looked down, thinking back to last night. Was Edward ever going to speak to me again? Well he had to because of football, but would he ever _want_ to?

"Sorry, no. What were you saying, coach?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I was saying that you have to work together today," he sighed. "And whatever happens, I think you are all great."

"_Fuck _coach," Jacob hissed. "Don't go all soft on us."

"I'm not," he replied, laughing. "Now, c'mon! Let's talk strategy." I listened to coach as he explained what he wanted us to focus on the most. I could feel Edward's stare on me as I tried my hardest to not glance over at him. It was extremely difficult to do that when coach grabbed Edward by his shoulder pads and dragged him to stand over next to me, where I looked down and didn't speak. _Shit, this was awkward. __  
_

"What are you doing?" Edward demanded, staying as far away from me as coach would let him.

"Now, Edward. You're the left tackle so what is your main focus? To protect Bella here," coach explained, slapping his palm off of my shoulder. Edward shifted his weight from each foot and looked away, making me blush as I realized that everyone else was aware of the tension between us. Edward wasn't usually this cold and when Jacob had questioned me about it this morning, I had denied noticing anything.

"Fine," Edward huffed, taking a step forward to stand next to Emmett, though coach stopped him.

"What is going on here?" Coach asked, motioning between Edward and I.

"Nothing," I denied quickly, making him raise his eyebrows at me.

"Whatever it is, sort it out! Today is our first game and I want to show everyone what we've got. Edward, protect Bella like she's your wife or something. I don't care, just don't let her get tackled. If you do, I'm sure one of the guys here will cut your balls off," Coach warned, making me blush at his suggestion of treating me like I was his wife. _Oh, how very fucking awkward this moment was. _

"Okay," Edward replied, walking back to finish putting on his gear.

After coach's embarrassing suggestion, I left with the rest of the team to walk to the field. A cold shiver ran down my spine as we neared the tunnel, where we could hear the screams from the fans. _Fuck, for something that loud and annoying, it was like music to any serious athlete. _Jacob grabbed my hand as we waited, making sure that everything was in place before we went out to the field.

"GO HAWKS!" One fan shouted from behind us, making me grin. It was always amazing when some fans from home would travel all the way around the country just to see you and your team play. I received my helmet from one of the workers, where I placed it on my head and put in my mouth guard, looking around to see Emmett, Edward and Jasper talking at the back of the crowds.

"Bella, are you ready?" Jacob asked me, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah," I answered. There was a huge cheer before the announcer called out our team and we all began running out onto the field. It was sunny today, meaning that there was a bright light shining down on everyone. I placed my water down at the sideline and checked once more that all my protection gear was on properly just as the San Diego Chargers entered the field.

"Fuck, I'm nervous!" I shouted to Jacob over the screams from the fans.

"Don't be! We're going to win."

Our team won the coin toss and huddled together at our side of the field, where we spoke to each other about the Chargers and wished each other good luck. Jacob and Jasper took their place as wide receivers, Seth and Edward stood in the offensive line, Paul and Emmett waited behind me, while I was directly behind Seth. I called out the plays quickly, before coach's voice ringed in my ears from the radio in my helmet.

"Good call, Bella!" He cheered, making me grin. "Score us a touchdown."

Coach's voice cut off just as Seth snapped the ball to me, which I caught quickly. I looked up and took and deep breath, trying not to focus on the big guys from the other team running after me. I saw Jacob down the field and threw it down to him, which he caught easily. I thought he was going to make it for a touchdown until one of the Chargers' defenders leaped on him, tackling him to the ground.

Most of the crowd cheered as Jacob fell to the ground, rolling around with the player that charged into him, while the Seahawks fans all booed. I groaned and got back into position, trying my hardest not to stare at Edward's ass when he bent over. _Fuck, he looked fucking fantastic in his football gear._ I shouted out the next plays, while the offensive line got into place.

"Shit!" I shouted as Seth snapped the ball. I held it in my hands and looked over at Emmett who was running past me. Just as I threw the ball to him, a huge pain that felt like a ton of bricks crashed into my left side. "Ouch," I groaned, laying on the ground as the air left my mouth. _Where the fuck was I? _There was silence in the field as no one spoke at the harsh blow I had just received. I had just been tackled by one of the biggest players on the field.

"Bella, are you okay?" Seth asked as he helped me up.

"I'm fine," I answered, wincing when a pain throbbed in my side and stars formed in my eyes. _Oh, shit! This was not easy. _I looked at Edward as I realized that hit had been his fault; he should have had my blind side covered!_ What the hell was he playing at?! _I noticed he was deliberately looking anywhere except from over at me._ I hoped he felt guilty. _"What was that, Masen?" I demanded.

"I wasn't focused," he explained, hitting his shoulder into mine. _Fucking bastard. _

The rest of the first quarter went like this and as the whistle stopped us, the score was at 7-0 to us, though we weren't that much ahead. We only had a two-minute break so coach quickly gave us some advice, while were checked for any injuries and were able to have some water and a rest. I tried to pay attention as one of the medical workers at the game told coach I had a concussion.

"Swan, I'm pulling you out." Coach explained, shaking his head.

"What?!" I exclaimed, causing the rest of the team to stare at me. "Coach, you can't do this!"

"I can and I will," he huffed, stubbornly.

"Just let her play," Edward cut in, shocking me.

"What? So you can let her get an even worse injury?" Jacob hissed.

"Jake!" I almost screamed, while Edward's jaw locked.

"Listen, Black!" He growled. "I'm sorry, I wasn't focused."

"Stop!" I screamed, standing up for the rest of the team to look at me. "We only have 30 seconds here so I'm going to rush this," I explained, looking over at the clock. _Fucking hell, what was happening here?_ "Look what is happening to us, we're turning against each other. I have a _minor_ concussion and so I can still play, Edward has to work on not getting distracted, while either Emmett or I will try to get the first touchdown."

After my mini speech, the whistle went off to call us back. I was glad when the team agreed with me and I was allowed back on to play. It went better than the first quarter, but we were still close to the other team. I managed to score two touchdowns, while Emmett got one. By the time we were called away for halftime, the score was 23-4 to us, which was a lot better than I had expected.

When I finally escaped to the toilet during halftime, I realized that my injuries were a lot worse than I had first thought. I had a huge, purple/blue bruise on the left side of my ribs, which looked a little swollen. _Shit, it was fucking painful. _I cursed and moaned as I tried to take off my gear without hitting the tender spots, then lifted up my tank top to see if there was anything else.

"Holy shit!" Someone said from behind me. I turned around and gasped as I noticed Edward holding the toilet door open, while he stared down at the bruise on my rib cage. I blushed and pushed down my top, trying to hide it from him. Edward's face snapped up to look at mine, while he walked away and came back seconds later with an ice pack in his hands. I groaned as he pushed up my top and placed it on my ribs.

"It's fucking sore," I complained, taking the ice off him.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, making me sigh.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was!" Edward snapped. "I promised I would have your back."

"Could we just forget it?" I asked.

"Just like you want to forget last night."

"What has _that_ got anything to do with?" I demanded.

"It's to do with everything. I can't just act like _that_ didn't happen," Edward whispered.

"I didn't ask you to."

"But you don't like me back?" He asked, looking down at the floor.

"I didn't say that," I sighed, slapping my palm to my forehead. Before I knew it, Edward's lips were on mine for the second time in two days and once again, I didn't stop him. I enjoyed it and as much as I knew it was wrong and not good for my career, I didn't stop. Edward pushed me up against the wall, careful to not touch my sore ribs, while he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

_Fuck, he was fucking amazing at this shit. _

"Edward, Bella!" Jacob shouted from outside. "Are you guys in here?" He asked, making me pull away from Edward. I blushed slightly as he stared down at me and pushed up my top, placing the ice pack back on my ribs. _What the hell just happened there?! _I wasn't sure why I had let him kiss me, but holy fuck I had enjoyed it. Jacob still wandered around outside the bathroom looking for us.

"Come in, Jacob!" Edward shouted, keeping his hands placed around the ice pack on my ribs.

"What's going on here?" He asked as he opened the door, smirking slightly.

"I'm pretty badly bruised," I explained.

"You're not fucking kidding," Jacob exclaimed, looking down at my ribs. "Have you guys made up now?"

"Yes," I answered, smiling up at Edward as he grinned back at me.

We didn't get to say much else as we were called back to the field. I wasn't on in the third and fourth quarters, though Edward was. I watched him and cheered on as the defense team stopped the Chargers from scoring basically any points. When the last whistle blew and it was 31-10 to us, we were more than happy, though the home fans for the opposing team were not.

_Oh well, fuck them. We won!_


	7. Oakland Raiders

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Please review on this chapter because I'm sure you will all love it ;)_

_Teams mentioned in this chapter - Oakland Raiders (California.)_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Edward P.O.V**

"Bella, run!" I shouted, pointing to the other side of the field. Paul and Emmett had already been tackled to the ground, while she stood in the middle of the field, holding the ball in her hands. I followed her as she sprinted to the opposing team's side, dodging the defence players as best she could. I pushed off every guy that tried to get to her, while I watched in shock when she scored her third touchdown of this game.

"And that's the end of the game," the announcer said, causing the crowd to burst into cheers. I grinned, realizing that we had won our last home game in preseason against the Oakland Raiders with an amazing score of 22-6. We had crushed them, just like we had to every other team we had played in the past three weeks. I hated to admit that a huge part of that was because of Bella._  
_

I watched as the Oakland Raider's players moaned and cursed as they realized they had lost. There was one player I hated - James Hunter - who looked dangerously close to Bella as she cheered with the fans, waving around the Seahawks' flag. I saw red as his hand clasped around her ass, while he turned around and grinned at his team, laughing at the shocked expression on Bella's face.

"Hey, asshole!" I shouted, running up to grab his shoulder pads and drag him back until he fell onto the ground. "Don't fucking touch her!" I shouted, connecting my fist with his face. I knew the rest of the team was trying to pull me off him, while the officials and coach tried to get beside us. I could hear them shouting, I could hear the crowd erupt into anger, but I didn't care. _I had to kill this piece of shit._

"Edward, stop!" Emmett insisted, wrapping his arms around my chest and pulling me off James.

Jealousy was a horrible thing, but when it came to Bella it was the worst. _How dare he touch her! _I was more than furious, but as I watched James be carried away by the rest of his team with a huge cut on his face, it game me some sense of satisfaction. _Fucking low life piece of shit. _Emmett and Jacob led me back into our locker room, where everyone was gathered and waiting for coach.

"What were you thinking?" Bella asked as she grabbed my bleeding hand. I couldn't tell her the truth since the rest of the team was next to us, but she understood that. Over the past couple of weeks, we had formed some secret relationship that we didn't even know what was, but we couldn't resist each other. I was used to the amazing make-out sessions we had after games and practices.

"He did the right thing," Jacob scoffed from next to us, "that James Hunter guy is a prick."

"What if you get in shit, though?" Seth worried, making me grin at how concerned he sounded. I didn't care if I wasn't allowed the play in our next game because the couple of hits I had got was enough. I was slightly shitting myself at what else the officials could do, but I was sure that coach would convince them somehow, which was what he was doing as Bella cleaned up my hand.

I had other reasons to hate James, but when he had slapped Bella's ass, that had been too far. He was ignorantly cocky, always taking the piss and dissing our team at press conferences, yet when we met him on the field, he was a fucking coward. I was taller than him, though he was more muscled with long, blonde, greasy hair that he thought was cool. I had hated him since we met in college football.

"You're lucky, kid!" Coach sang as he entered the locker room.

"How?" I asked.

"They agreed to forget that this happened since James was the first to use unsportsmanlike conduct, though they did give you a fine," Coach explained, holding out a sheet of paper to me. I read it quickly, grinning as it explained why I was being fined and that I should hire a lawyer to take care of the fees for me. "Now, Edward. I know I said protect Bella like she was your wife, but don't do that again."

"I won't," I promised.

Coach left the room and the rest of the team separated, while I followed Bella into her private changing room. I pulled her into my arms straight away and pushed her up against the wall, connecting my lips to hers. She moaned and placed her hands on my chest, digging her nails into my skin. _Fuck, I loved it when she did that. _My pants grew tighter as Bella laid her hand just above my crotch, teasing me.

"You're _mine_," I growled, biting her lip lightly as I grabbed her ass.

"Is _that_ what that was about? You were jealous?" She laughed, panting slightly as she pulled away from me.

"Of course. What are you doing tonight?" I wondered, changing the subject before I got embarrassed.

"Jake's at his dad's. I think I'll just spend it at home, you could come over if you like?" She winked, making me dick twitch in my pants. _Was she being serious?_ My head filled with images of what could happen with us being alone, since we never really had the chance. I couldn't go to her apartment because she lived with Jacob and she couldn't come to mine because Jacob would realize she was with someone.

"Sure," I coughed, trying to play it cool. I left her changing room once I made sure that none of the guys would see me and then headed to the showers to get cleaned up. My shoulders were aching from the tackles I had gone through today, while my hand was fucking stinging from the large cut I had made after hitting James. _Fucking asshole deserved it. _

"You want to come to mines tonight?" Emmett asked as we got changed.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm just going to chill," I lied, trying my hardest not to look guilty. I put on some jeans and my jersey, grabbing my bag and heading outside to the stadium, where I waited for Bella. I was glad that the Oakland Raiders players were already back at their hotel or I probably would have tried to attack James again. Bella appeared shortly after, dressed in some yoga pants and a tank top. _She was fucking trying to kill me. _

She opened her brand new, red Porsche Turbo that myself and the rest of the team loved. She looked hot as hell driving that thing. I sat in the passenger seat while she explained why it had taken her so long to get out the field; she had to wait until everyone else left. I wanted to ask her why we didn't just tell everyone what we were, but then I realized that we didn't really know what _we_ were.

"Just throw your shit anywhere," Bella suggested as we walked into her apartment, making me laugh at her choice of words. I placed down my bag in the hall and followed her to the living room, where she put on the TV and watched the sports channels. We laughed as the Seahawks' season commercial came on, including some shots of Bella and I standing together and our first game against the Chargers.

"I fucking hate James Hunter," I spat when the highlights from today's game came on, showing the moment when I had hit him.

"I've noticed," Bella giggled, taking a sip of her beer. "Why did you get so jealous today?"

"No reason," I denied, blushing slightly.

"Tell me?" Bella begged, pushing out her lower lip and making me sigh.

"I like you," I whispered quietly. I was looking down so when I felt her grab my chin and push my face up, just so she could connect her lips to mine, I was more than shocked. I ignored the growing ache in my pants and placed my hands on the small of Bella's back, where she shivered from my touch. "What are you doing?" I asked, pulling away as she dragged me to her room.

I didn't even pay attention to what it looked like or what was in it, but instead I pushed her down on the bed - the only thing I noticed - and laid on top of her, trying my hardest to keep my weight off her. I groaned loudly as she unbuckled my jeans, placing her hand on my hard cock. _Shit, I had to have her. _I ripped off her yoga pants and top, while at the same time keeping my lips on hers._  
_

"Fuck, you're gorgeous!" I almost screamed as she laid in her underwear, which happened to be black lace. She blushed and leaned up to pull off my t-shirt, kissing along my shoulders and chest as she tugged off my jeans. Her hands teased my cock through my boxers, making me twitch with every touch. I moaned as she finally released me from my boxers, throwing them across the room.

"Shit, you're huge." Bella gulped, staring down at my hard, thick cock. She trailed her hands along my chest, before reaching my cock and wrapping her hands around it. I breathed heavily as she gripped me tightly, pulsing her hands up and down. I pulled off her underwear, making my mouth water as I looked at her naked. _Fuck, I had to have her. Now._

"Edward!" Bella gasped as I pushed her on her back, leaning above her.

"Are you sure?" I wondered, feeling unsure as I looked down at her. _How could she be so fucking perfect?_ I ached for her.

"Shit, _yes. _Do it," she ordered, making me grin. That was all I had to hear...


	8. Unwanted Fame

_A/N: Sorry, this took so long! I've had exams and so much work, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. __Please, review and I will love you forever! _

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Bella P.O.V**

"Come with me," Edward whispered in my ear, making me shiver from how husky his voice sounded. He grabbed my hand, dragging me through the crowds of people dancing and drinking until we eventually reached the bathrooms. I followed him into one of the stalls, where he locked it behind us and then pushed me up against the wall. _Fuck, I had to have him. _

"Are you having fun tonight?" I asked randomly, trying my hardest not to react to the soft kisses he was placing on my throat. We were in one of the best clubs in Seattle with amazing drinks and the rest of the team, yet all I could focus on was fucking Edward. _Shit, he was going to be the death of me. _I moved my hands down to his crotch, where I gripped his cock tightly through his jeans. He was hard.

"I would be having more fun with you," Edward groaned, trailing his tongue along my neck. Guilt washed through me, making me sigh loudly. I knew Edward wanted to tell the rest of the team we were fucking, but I couldn't risk losing my career, especially if what we were ended badly. I hadn't even told Jacob, which was probably the worst thing I could ever do since he was my best friend, but I was afraid of what he would think.

"Don't do this," I begged, pushing Edward away from me.

"Okay, I won't."

"I better go," I insisted, slamming the bathroom door open, walking back outside and leaving him there. Jacob was in the middle of the dance floor with Emmett, while Jasper and Alice were both doing shots at the bar. I drank some tequila quickly and joined the boys on the dancing floor. I was beginning to feel drunk as the room was spinning and my words were very slurred.

"Bella, I'm leaving with this guy!" Jacob shouted over the music, grabbing my attention as he clutched onto a random man who looked like he could barely stand. I smirked and said goodbye to him, deciding that it probably would be best for him to not stay with me tonight. I was relieved actually; I had to speak to Edward tonight, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Do you know where Edward is?" I asked Emmett at the bar, while he was too busy dry humping Rosalie right in front of me.

"Outside," he grunted in return, going back to making out with Rosalie.

I groaned loudly as I stepped outside the club and was immediately soaked with the heavy rain. I had no fucking jacket and I was dressed in a skirt and thin dress top. _This was not my fucking night. _After walking around for a while outside, looking for Edward and ignoring the assholes who all stared at me, I finally found him. He was in an alleyway near the club, smoking a cigarette. _Shit, I didn't even know he did that_.

"You smoke?" I asked, scaring him.

"Not a lot," he shook his head, walking forward to stand in front of me. "I only really do it when I'm stressed. I know it's bad for me with the game."

"Yeah, it is." I agreed. "Does coach know?"

"I never knew he had to," Edward challenged, making me roll my eyes. He had a point, it wasn't any of our business, certainly not mine.

"Jacob's not home tonight..." I trailed off, suggesting that he could come over. Edward didn't reply and after a minute, a cold shiver ran down my spine, though I didn't know if it was because of the rain or how quiet he was being with me. He sighed and slipped off his leather jacket, placing it around my shoulders and zipping it up. It smelled just like him, which made me grin.

"Do you really want me to stay tonight?" Edward asked as I followed him down the street. I didn't know where we were going, but I wanted to be with him.

"Yes," I answered. "I know this is hard," I sighed, stopping dead in my tracks until he turned around to look at me. "And I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Fucking me?"

"No," I shook my head, not knowing if that was the right answer. "I don't know, okay?" I sighed loudly, moaning as the rain began to start-up again.

"Do you want to be with me or not?" Edward demanded, walking forward so that his face was now inches from mine.

"Don't ask me that question right now," I pleaded as he rested his forehead against mine. "I don't have an answer for that."

He didn't reply, but instead he met his lips with mine, pulling me closer to him. It wasn't what I had expected him to do, but fuck I liked it. I was reminded of those shit, cheesy romantic comedy movies, where just after the couple had an argument, they would kiss and make up. It didn't help that there was heavy rain falling, making Edward's chest become noticeable through his white t-shirt.

Then suddenly, there was a bright flash from a car nearby.

"Fucking hell!" I hissed, glaring over at the random creep who was sitting in his black car, taking photos of Edward and I. We quickly ran down the street, holding each other's hands as we tried our hardest to escape the paparazzi following us. For me, the week had been exactly like this; it seemed like I could never get away from the assholes. The news of our wins at preseason was pretty popular.

"Your place or mine?" Edward asked as we got in the cab.

"Mine," I answered, grinning at the possibility of him naked in my bed once again.

Almost as soon as we got back to the apartment, we were both ripping each other's clothes off. Edward slid his hands down my legs and pulled me up, where I wrapped them around his waist. His wet shirt was off immediately, while he slipped his hands under my skirt. I moaned in pleasure, resting my head on his shoulder as he stripped me. Minutes later, I was thrown down onto my bed.

"Fucking shit," Edward groaned, leaning on top of me. "I need you so much," he whispered in my ear, trailing kisses down to my chest and navel. I was kind of drunk so the rest of the night was a blur for me, but fuck I knew it was great. I didn't know what it was, but Edward was the best I had ever had in bed, though I didn't know if he had some gift or if he had just practiced a lot.

* * *

"Bella? I'm home!" Jacob shouted as the front door banged off the wall, making my eyes flash open. Oh, fuck! I had a massive headache - due to the hangover I was sure I had - while Edward was sleeping in my bed. Naked. What was I going to do?! I could hear Jacob opening the fridge and closing it, then the smoothie machine rattled on loudly.

"Edward!" I hissed, hitting him with my pillow. I slipped the covers off him and ignored the fact that he was naked in front of me, before hitting his head again with another pillow. All I got in return was a loud snore. "Edward, wake fucking up!" I whispered in his ear, slapping his chest. His eyes flashed open quickly, before he smirked looking down at me naked. "Jacob is home!"

"What?" He asked, confused. His question was answered by the sound of Jacob's footsteps leading down the hall to my room.

"Bella, are you awake?" He asked.

"Get in the bathroom!" I ordered Edward, gathering his clothes and throwing them to him. I found one of my t-shirts on the floor and randomly slipped it on, closing the bathroom door as he hid in there. Jacob stalked into my bedroom, looking around at the mess I was in. "I'm hung over," I explained, making him laugh. It was a lie, I was actually tired from all the fucking I had received from Edward, but I couldn't say that.

"Okay," Jacob agreed, believing me. "I'm going out for a run, wanna join?"

"No, thanks."

"See you later!" He replied, walking out of my room. I waited for a minute until I eventually heard the front door open and close, making me sigh in relief. How the fuck had I gotten away with that? _Shit, that had been a close call. _Edward emerged from the bathroom moments later, fully dressed in his clothes from last night, while he looked like he hadn't even touched a drop of alcohol last night. How did he do that?

I walked into the living room and turned on the news, watching as the channel E! came on. Edward followed behind me and gasped loudly while I wasn't paying attention, making me turn to look at what was on the TV. _I was in so much shit... _There was Edward and I on the TV, kissing in the rain and then turning to look at whoever was filming us, before running away.

How was I going to explain that?

"You can't really tell it's me," Edward said, rubbing my back lightly as he reassured me. It was true, you couldn't really notice Edward in the dark, but I happened to be completely visible. I wondered if Jacob had already saw the news, but I was sure that he would have mentioned something to me this morning. I could lie and say that I met some random guy in the club, though nothing had happened.

"You better get home before Jacob gets back," I suggested, leading Edward over to the door. I gave him his leather jacket back and awkwardly waved goodbye, which he returned, but there was no kiss or hug. I watched him walk out of the lobby and then collapsed onto the couch, glancing back at the TV that was still showing the footage of Edward and I. _Fuck, I had created such a huge mess._


	9. Bus Ride

**Chapter 9**

**Edward P.O.V  
**

"Are you ever going to tell us who was in the picture with you?" Emmett wondered, smirking as he noticed the bright red blush that formed on Bella's face, while she tried her hardest to hide it from him. I kept my head down and pretended like I wasn't listening, though my heart rate sped up every time someone asked about those god damn photos. I was sure they were close to figuring it out.

"I told you," Bella hissed in return. "It was just some guy I met at the club."

"Did you fuck him?" Jacob blurted out.

"_No!" _Bella gasped loudly, turning around to look at the other people in our chartered plane. No one was paying attention luckily, though Emmett and Jacob seemed to find it hilarious at how much she squirmed. We were travelling to Jacksonville, Florida to play against the Jaguars in our first regular season game and so pretty much everyone important was coming with us.

"I bet it was Paul," Emmett guessed, bursting into a fit of laughter as he looked over at him. I bawled my hands in fists and took a deep breath, trying my hardest to keep my calm. I almost spoke out as Bella kicked me under the table, giving me a harsh glare. _Turned out I wasn't that good at hiding my annoyance. _I wanted to tell them it was me, but I knew she didn't want that.

Was she embarrassed to be fucking me?

"It was not Paul," Bella answered, looking back down at her iPhone, texting someone. I really wondered who she was texting and I wanted to ask who, but then I realized that it wasn't any of my business and the guys would think it was weird if I did. "You's should just let it go. I made out with him a little and then I went home alone. Jacob, you saw me the morning after and Paul was not in the house."

"That's true," Jacob agreed. "We were just teasing."

"Well, it wasn't funny."

The next six hours of the plane ride went in a blur, though that was probably because I spent most of the time trying my hardest to ignore Emmett and Jacob. I grabbed my bags from the airport and followed the rest of the team through the crowds of people, avoiding the horrible flashes from the cameras of paparazzi. _They were such annoying cunts sometimes._

"Bella!" Someone called as we reached our bus, making all of us turn around. A middle-aged women wearing sunglasses, some shorts and a loose shirt ran towards us, pulling Bella straight into a hug. They both had a similar style of hair, though the older woman's was slightly lighter and she had bright blue eyes instead of the dark brown that Bella had.

"Who is that?" I asked Jacob, glancing over at the guy who followed behind the woman. He looked like her husband, maybe?

"That's Bella's mom."

"Really?" I asked back in shock, wondering why she never told me that her mom lived in Florida. It seemed like something she should bring up, though there was a lot I didn't know about Bella. She didn't talk about her family-I knew her dad had passed away-and she never mentioned her mom after that time I found her crying in the gym corridor. She was a private girl.

"Yeah, she'll be staying at the hotel with us and going to the game."

"When was the last time they saw each other?" I asked, raising my eyebrows as I watched Bella's mother cling onto her like she was all she had. Bella seemed reluctant to return the hug, doing that one-armed kind of thing that was both awkward and sometimes rude. For some reason it pissed me off, though I wasn't really sure why. Maybe, I thought she was being a little ungrateful?

"Around 2 years ago, after Bella's dad died." Jacob's answer was quiet and I wanted to ask how her dad had died, why they hadn't seen each other in so long and why Bella was so _awkward_ around her mom, but two things prevented me from asking. One, I realized that he would be curious about why _I'm_ so curious about her life - _man, I fucking hated sneaking around - _and I didn't have a chance because Bella's mom pulled him into a hug.

"Jacob, you got so big!" She said loudly, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

I walked away and followed Emmett and Jasper into the bus, finding a seat at the back where I could be alone. I had to think about some things and the last thing I wanted was for the guys to be around me. I pulled the curtain over my space and put in my earphones, playing any random playlist on my phone. I closed my eyes over and waited for the bus to head to the hotel.

Did I want to be with Bella?

It was a difficult question, one that I couldn't answer just yet, but what I did know was that I was not happy like this. Sneaking around and fucking meanlessly was not me. Sure, I fucking enjoyed the sex like nothing else in my life. Together, Bella and I knew when we wanted to be rough as hell and when it was the right time to be tender with each other. _Fuck, that girl made my toes curl and gave me goosebumps every time I came._

"Edward?" Bella asked, pulling the curtain away to reveal herself. I opened my eyes and took out my earphones, placing them down on the table across from us. Bella sat next to me and glanced down at my crotch, looking innocent as she noticed the huge hard on I had. _Shit, this was embarrassing, but I got that because of her. _"Are you happy to see me?" She giggled, gripping me through my jeans.

"Uh, fuck yes!" I answered, hissing as I glanced back to make sure no one could see us.

My eyes widened as Bella bent over on the floor in front of me, trailing her hands up my jeans as she smirked sexily. _She would be the death of me, no joke. _My cock twitched in anticipation as she unbuckled my jeans, pulling them and my boxers down until they reached my ankles. My cock was free and she took advantage of that, trailing her hands up my legs until she found my dick.

"Hmm. You're so big, baby." She whispered, making me moan.

"There are people on this bus. What if we get caught?" I asked, though I didn't really care.

"We won't. Now be quiet," Bella ordered, quickly taking all of my cock into her mouth. A loud moan escaped from my lips and my hand landed on her head and pushed her further down. She was literally taking _all_ of me possible. _This fucking amazing girl had no gag reflex. _I would come real soon if she kept bobbing her head up and down, making me jerk every time she did.

I grabbed her hair, pulling her from me. I bent down and connected my lips to hers, tasting myself on her. _God, she was so hot._ Her hands continued to get me off, while I trailed my tongue along hers, causing the both of us to moan. I didn't care if anyone walked in on us, I fucking had to have her sucking me off again. It was a divine sight to watch her do _that_ to me.

Her dark eyes looked up to mine as she took me in her mouth again, looking innocent as I pushed her up and down. I was so fucking close and she knew that, which was why she trailed her hands up my chest, digging her nails into me. _She knew I loved it when she did that. _I was moaning so loud that I was sure everyone else on the bus could hear us, but I guessed they were ignoring us?

"Bella, _fuck_!" I groaned loudly, coming in her mouth. She pulled away and swallowed, making my eyes widen from how hot she was being with me. What was fucking going on here? "What was that?" I panted, pulling up my jeans. She smirked and laid down on my lap, placing her head on my chest as she giggled quietly.

"That was a present for being so god damn fine," Bella joked, kissing me once more before she stood up and left.

* * *

"Edward, wake up!" Someone shouted in my face, making my eyes flash open.

"Bella?" I asked sleepily, looking around as I realized I was dreaming. _No, that had been so fucking good._

"We're at the hotel, but were you just having a wet dream?" She burst into laughter, looking down at my hard on.

"Uh..." I trailed off. _Fuck, this was not happening!_


End file.
